Darkness Rising
by clockworksharks
Summary: Life at Harvard is going great, until the sons' reacensions take place. They struggle to control their seductive new powers and the pressure to not be overtaken. Their relationships are put to the test, and with Nigel on the prowl, things could get messy.
1. Chapter 1: Birthday Blues

**CHAPTER ONE - BIRTHDAY BLUES**

* * *

"Absolutely No! Not a chance in hell!"

Caleb Danvers sat down with a thump on his bed in defiance.

"Caleb, you have to! Please? Do it for me?"

"I can't believe _you _of all people think that this is a good idea."

"Caleb it's your birthday!"

Caleb's girlfriend of almost one year was standing in front of him, holding up a tux in one arm and a tie in the other, batting her eyelashes playfully at him.

"Exactly the point, in case you don't remember, tonight at exactly 11:13 pm is my re-ascension."

Blake Francis folded her arms on her hips and pouted.

"Caleb William James Danvers, what would your mother say if I told her you refused to go to the birthday party I planned especially for you?"

Caleb glared at her and folded his arms into his muscular chest.

"It's not even a birthday party! It's the new students banquet for Christ's sake."

"Yes, and after that we're all going out to a nice fancy dinner. No objections, I've had to fight to get these reservations for months!"

Blake tossed the formal wear onto a nearby chair and walked towards Caleb, placing her hands on his knees and smiling at him sweetly.

"Pretty please? I promise we'll come home as soon as the clock strikes 11."

"Then what, my car turns into a pumpkin?" Caleb grumbled.

"Something like that," She cocked her head and grinned coyly.

"All right fine," he crumbled.

Blake gave a little squeal of delight and jumped up.

"But no other surprises!" Caleb said warningly. "I mean it, Blake."

"Not one," she winked and tossed him the tux and tie. "Here, you better get dressed! The banquet starts in half an hour."

Caleb sighed as he caught the garments in mid air with his gaze, which had now morphed from deep brown to black as he flew the clothes across the room and into his lap.

"You need to learn to aim better," He sighed.

"I'll be in the bathroom if you need me!" Blake called, ignoring his last remark as she skipped happily out of the room of their Cambridge, Massachusetts's apartment.

Caleb sighed heavily once more as he lifted up the tie to inspect it, he flipped it over to reveal it's shiny new Harvard crest. Despite himself, a grin crept its way across his face.

* * *

"I have absolutely nothing to wear!" Val Watkins whined, as she fisted through hangers of clothes in her closet, tossing garments aside without even looking twice.

"You're so cute when you're distressed," Tyler Simms remarked pleasantly as he lounged on their lumpy mattress. He had been ready about a half an hour ago, and now he was flipping absentmindedly through old photo albums he had found in one of many unpacked boxes.

Their apartment was still full of them; Val's packrat habit was proving to be difficult to break. But Tyler didn't mind, he had fallen in love with the old dusty, crumbling brick walled apartment the moment he had first stepped inside. He had surprised Val with the deed to the apartment for an end of summer present, shortly after discovering that they had been accepted into Harvard.

Tyler and Val, along with Caleb, Blake, Reid and Pogue had all been accepted into the law program, and Cass and Lena had gone into med classes. Life had been nothing but pure bliss and excitement.

"Really, what am I going to do?" Val scrunched her hands through her deep red hair and sat down on the bed next to Tyler.

"Well, I was going to wait until next week—" Tyler sighed.

"What are you talking about?" Val mumbled absentmindedly as she ticked off the dresses she owned on her fingers.

"Maybe I'll call up Cass, she'll have a spare dress that I can squeeze into. But I don't know, my ass has seriously gotten a lot bigger these days and—"

"Look under the bed." Tyler prompted.

Val frowned.

"I'm serious! Go! Look!"

Val shot him a suspicious glance before ducking her head underneath the bed and reaching down. Her hands closed on a crisp package and she pulled it out gently and placed it on her lap.

"Tyler Simms, what is this?" She said sternly before letting out a small gasp.

She had just noticed the Gucci label that was printed cleanly on top of the sheer white packaging.

Tyler shrugged. "Oh just a little present."

"Are you joking?" Val gasped as she tenderly pulled out a gorgeous sheer white ball gown that was the most exquisite garment she had ever laid eyes on.

"This must have cost—"

"Ah, ah, ah." Tyler raised a finger to her lips. "Price doesn't matter. Consider it an early one year anniversary gift."

"Tyler Simms you are far to perfect for me." Val sighed, still running her hands through the soft fabric.

"Well what are you waiting for? Go get dressed!" Tyler laughed, gesturing for her to get off the bed.

"Give me 10 minutes," Val promised as she hurried for the bathroom.

"I'll go start the car in 20." Tyler called, knowing that he would have a while to wait yet.

* * *

Reid Garwin stood outside at the doorframe of his Harvard dorm, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet and twiddling his thumbs. He stared down the hallway in hopes to find something to cure his boredom and petty impatience.

His crystal blue eyes landed on a pair of jocks from a nearby dorm, who were tossing random objects at the dorm door across from theirs. Reid frowned, knowing the door belonged to a nice but nerdy kid in one of his classes.

Casually swaying on the spot, Reid focused on the stapler that one of the jocks was now aiming at the door with. The jock wound up his arm and whipped it towards the door.

"Oww! What the fuck!"

Reid chuckled quietly to himself. The stapler had bounced off of the door with a subtle ease, easily smacking the rude jock directly in the forehead.

"Not getting into trouble are you?"

Reid spun around in surprise.

"Oh, Pogue it's just you."

Pogue was giving him an appraising glance and shaking his head.

"Oh, hey Lena." Reid added, noticing the olive skinned brunette who was smiling from behind her buff biker boyfriend.

"Hey Reid. Cass ready yet?"

"Are you joking?" Reid groaned. "You know it takes her about 10 hours to get ready for one simple outing. I'm surprised she even makes it to class in the morning some days."

"You wouldn't be talking about me would you?" Came a warning voice from the doorway. Reid jumped but recovered with ease.

"Hey beautiful," he grinned and kissed his girlfriend on the cheek.

"What do you think?" She asked excitedly as she twirled around, showing off her silk turquoise dress that showed off her astonishing blue eyes that rivaled those of Reid's.

"You look amazing, what else is new?" Reid teased, wrapping his arm loosely around her waist.

"So," Pogue said, still glancing down the hall at the two guys who were now arguing with each other over the stapler. "Let's head out, shall we?"

"Onward to party central!" Cass cheered excitedly, pumping a fist in the air and dragged Reid vigorously down the hallway, Lena and Pogue following suit.

"Baby you look gorgeous," Cass cooed as she absentmindedly picked a stray hair off of Reid's suave formal wear. "I just knew Armani would look divine on you."

"I do look pretty sharp," Reid agreed. "But no where near as gorgeous as you."

This sent Cass into a fit of giggles as Reid held out his arm for her with an immaculate gesture.

Pogue rolled his eyes and leaned in towards Lena.

"If I ever say something that corny to you, please punch me."

Lena smirked. "Oh I will. That's a promise."

The four friends ambled down the hall and out into the cool Boston night breeze.

"So what's the holdup?" Reid asked, peering down the near empty street. "I thought you said Blake was picking us up?"

"She told me she arranged a ride or something. I have no idea, you know how she is." Cass rolled her eyes dramatically.

At that exact moment, a posh stretch limo silently pulled up to the curb in front of them. The four shot each other raised eyebrows as one of the tinted windowed doors opened.

"Surprise!" Blake shrieked.

"Oh my god!" Cass squealed back. "You got a limo?"

"It's Caleb's 20th birthday, of course I got a limo." Blake said with a wave of the hand, as if it was a mere trifle. From behind her Caleb was sitting glumly in the backseat, still brooding over the birthday party madness.

"Hey there birthday boy!" Reid called, pushing past Blake and plopping himself down in the plush leather seats across from Caleb.

"Ahh, champagne! I must say Blake, you did it right."

Cass, Pogue and Lena eagerly piled into the limo. Blake, who was dressed in a stunning scarlet red dress accented with 5-inch stilettos and diamond earrings, passed around champagne glasses eagerly to all. Everyone accepted graciously but Caleb, who was still staring out the window.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Blake pouted at him. "Do you not like it?"

"Blake all of this is great, I appreciate it, really, I do. I'm just not sure tonight is a good night and—"

"We'll be back before 11, I promise." Blake said promptly, and forced a glass of bubbling champagne into his hand.

"Now drink up! You only turn 20 once, and the new students banquet bartender will be asking for ID." She winked at him cheekily and went back to babbling with the others.

Caleb sighed and slurped down the fizzing alcohol. She did have a fair point, he considered. Turning 20 only happened to you once.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW**

Thanks guys! Sorry it took me so long!


	2. Chapter 2: The ReAscension

**CHAPTER TWO —THE RE-ASCENSION**

* * *

The six friends arrived at the ball to find Tyler and Val already patiently guarding their spots at a table.

"Val Watkins," Cass said, her eyes bulging as she took in the full glory of Tyler's 'little gift.' "Where did you get that? It's gorgeous!"

Tyler beamed and winked.

Cass turned on Reid. "Why don't I get presents like that?"

"Because you're a whiner and Val isn't." Reid said cheekily. Cass frowned.

"Hey now Cass, everyone looks beautiful tonight, even your boyfriend." Pogue snickered.

"You know, mocking is a sign of true jealously," Reid remarked. "Therefore I will not comment on how badly you are in need of a haircut."

Lena snorted with laughter but covered it very well by pretending to choke on an ice cube.

* * *

The new students of Harvard gala took place in the main events building and had been decorated in elegant décor. The crystal chandeliers and posh white flowers perfectly arranged on every table made everyone feel very upper class. The head administrators spent the first hour addressing everyone will tedious speeches, so when the music finally began to play everyone was itching to get up.

"May I have this dance birthday boy?" Blake said, feigning a posh British accent.

Caleb grinned, after several large glasses of champagne; his head had begun to buzz. He allowed his paranoia and worries to wash away as Blake dragged him onto the dance floor to join the others.

"So how's your big day going?" Blake smiled.

Caleb wrapped his arm around her waist and grinned. "Pretty amazing, all thanks to you."

"I only did it cause I love you," Blake said coyly.

"I know, I know." Caleb laughed and kissed her.

* * *

"I'm thirsty, wanna get a drink?" Tyler said taking his girlfriend's hand and prying her away from a blabbering Cass.

"Yeah, sure!" She beamed, following him over to a table of beverages.

Val stepped slightly on the bottom on her gown, causing her to knock into someone behind her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" She said hurriedly.

"Oh, it's perfectly fine," the boy replied in a surprising British accent. Val turned quickly, only having heard one British voice in the past year and knowing it was not a good sign. To her relief however, a tall brunette boy with striking features was smiling serenely back at her.

"Oh hey! Ed! How's it going?" Tyler interjected as he returned to Val's side with two cups of punch.

"Tyler! Is this lovely girl who bumped into me your date?"

Val flushed slightly with embarrassment but the boy merely laughed.

"I'm only teasing," he replied, his dark brown eyes twinkling under the vibrant lights. "You must be Tyler's girlfriend, Val."

"Yeah, that's me." Val smiled.

"Val this is my friend Ed I was telling you about, the one who's in a stellar rock band from England."

"We really aren't that stellar. But it's a pleasure to meet you," Ed said politely, taking Val's hand and kissing it quickly. "Tyler talks about you none stop when he should be doing law research."

Val laughed and Tyler shoved Ed jokingly.

"Come and sit down with us man, meet the rest of the gang!"

"Oh I'd love to, but I'm just about to head out actually. We're going to the Jax night club after this to meet up with a couple of ladies." Ed smiled. Val noticed he had a lopsided smirk that accentuated his striking law line.

"Ah well I won't keep you," Tyler said. "I'll see you on Monday in class."

"Of course," Ed replied. "Enjoy your evening." His eyes met with Val's. "It was great to meet you," he added with a smile.

"You too," Val said, but as her eyes found his gaze her stomach gave a brief lurch. The lights must have been playing tricks on her; for a quick moment, she could have sworn that Ed's dark brown eyes had been fully black. When she blinked her eyes he was already half way across the room, patting another guy on the back and heading for the door.

"He's a cool guy huh?" Tyler handed her a drink.

"Yes, he seems very nice." Val replied, still watching him from across the room as he put on his coat.

"Yeah, moved here all from England to go to Harvard."

"Huh," Val mused.

"We better start thinking about leaving too," Tyler noted as he checked his watch. "Blake made reservations for around 8:30."

* * *

"More champagne all around!" Cass cried drunkenly, as she popped the cork off the bottle as the alcoholic foam spewed everywhere all over everyone and the limo. The friends screamed with drunken laughter. Then had been driving around downtown for the past half hour or so, rapidly devouring several bottles of expensive champagne.

"To Caleb!" Reid slurred as he raised an overflowing glass in the air. "Happy birthday you gigantic prick, we love yah!"

"Thanks asshole," Caleb laughed and raised his glass.

"To Caleb!" Everyone cried in more or less unison and chinked glasses.

"We're here!" Lena exclaimed, looking out the window. "La Terota Fine Dinning!"

"I hope they let us in," Pogue laughed, looking down to discover he had spilt a large amount of bubbling liquid all over the front of his tux. Lena giggled and tried to mop it up with a napkin.

"Of _course_ they will," Blake laughed as she tottered out of the limo. "I've got reservations!"

"Easy now," Caleb laughed as he helped her out of the limo.

The happy and somewhat drunk group of friends sauntered towards the posh restaurant.

"Reservation?" The waiter asked, sniffing the air slightly for it no doubt reeked of alcohol.

"Francis, table for eight." Blake said, batting her eyes charmingly.

"Right this way miss," he replied with a smile.

The waiter led them to a large table in the middle of the restaurant and proceeded to take their drink orders.

"Shall we start off with water? Or cocktails?"

"Cocktails!" Cass cooed excitedly. The waiter obviously had taken them for being of age.

As everyone placed his or her drink order, Caleb felt overwhelmed with delight. This had been one of the best birthdays he had ever had. The thought of his looming recession was blissfully absent from his mind.

The dinner was the best meal anyone had tasted in months. The French cuisine was just as welcome as the amount of cocktails that kept being ordered to the table.

"This is going to be one hell of a bill," Cass giggled as the waiter placed her third long island ice tea in front of her.

"I think it's time for a speech!" Blake laughed, nudging Caleb in the side.

"Speech! Speech!" Reid began to pound on the table to the dislike of the other dinners.

"All right, fine." Caleb rolled his eyes and stood up.

Everyone cheered and clapped.

"Ahem," Caleb pretended to clear his throat. "I'd like to say thanks, to each and everyone of you. This is probably one of the best birthdays I've ever had. And there's nobody else I'd rather spend it with then you losers."

There was a loud 'Aww' that passed around the table.

"Furthermore!" Caleb said loudly, tapping his spoon on his glass. "Furthermore I would like to—"

_Thump._

Caleb abruptly sat down in his chair, his head instantly reeling.

"Caleb?" Blake asked. Her fork clattered onto the table and fell onto the floor.

"Man you look really sick," Pogue began. "Oh. Oh no."

"What time is it?" Blake asked frantically, whipping Caleb's sweater brow off with a napkin.

"Eight minutes after eleven." Tyler blanched.

"Oh my god," Val said quietly.

"Fuck," Blake swore loudly. "Hold on baby, we'll get you back to the car and—"

"Ahh!" Caleb cried, clutching at his side, which had suddenly split in agonizing pain.

"Somebody pay for the bill!" Blake shouted over the instant uproar as she helped Caleb up to his feet.

"Someone help me, we have to get him back to the apartment fast!"

Pogue rushed to Caleb's other side and hoisted him up.

"Hang in there man, it's about to get a lot worse."

Caleb could barley make out a word any of them were saying. His head was swimming in and out of consciousness and the pain intensified and spread towards his arms and legs.

"Caleb?"

"Caleb, hold on."

"We're almost there. Almost—"

The pain suddenly jabbed at him all over. He felt as though his inside were being ripped and pulled apart by thousands of clawing hands. And then as quickly as it had begun, his vision faded to utter black and his thoughts and senses slipped into oblivion.

* * *

_Please read and review! Thanks for being so patient everyone. It's a miracle I even finished this chapter, writer's block sucks! _


	3. Chapter 3: The Mark

**III. The Mark**

He heard voices, but he was unable to distinguish them. He felt his body being lifted; he was somehow moving…being carried someplace. The moving stopped. He felt his body coming into contact with something soft beneath him. He heard more voices. This time, he could make out some of the words.

"Should we get him some water?"

"Did anybody remember to pay the tab?"

"Ouch. Pogue, you're stepping on my foot."

"Sorry."

"He looks terrible. Is he even breathing?"

He eyes opened. The nausea was instant. He rolled over the edge of his bed and vomited all over the carpet.

"Quick! Somebody get a bucket!"

He recognized the speaker as Blake, who was now hovering into view in front of him.

"Caleb, can you hear me? Hang on. We'll get you some water."

Reid came dashing in with a towel and a bucket. Someone else wrapped a thick blanket around him. He had never felt sicker in his entire life, but the nausea was now slowly leaving him. The searing pain in his head however, was another matter. He stomach gave another lurch, and he leaned forward to wretch into the bucket.

Reid winced. "This is brutal."

"I've got his mom on the phone!" Lena called from the kitchen. "She's on her way over."

Caleb held a hand to his head as it shot out in pain yet again.

"Water." He croaked.

"Shit. Sorry." Blake said, flustered as she brought a glass up to his lips. "There you go. Drink slowly."

"M-my head." Caleb mumbled after sipping feebly at the water. "Can I just, lay down?"

"Of course!" Blake replied and bustled about with the pillows and blankets before gently laying him down. The ceiling spun above him and his shut his eyes tight, trying to close out the overwhelming pain.

--

He woke several hours later, feeling dazed and confused. The lights in the apartment were dim, and the voices had all gone. He must have blacked out. His head was throbbing but the bed had subdued. He stomach felt cold and empty. He sat up tentatively, waiting for the pain to return but it didn't.

"Blake?" He called out.

"Shush. She's asleep on the couch."

"Mom?"

"Lie back down." She instructed. "You're still running a fever."

"What happened?" He groaned.

"You re-ascended." She replied simply. And it's a good thing your friends got you out of that restaurant as quick as they did. You were convulsing all through your trance."

"Trance? I don't remember. I thought I fell asleep."

"In a way you did." His mother replied. "The process of reascenion occurs through a powerful magical coma. You won't remember much, perhaps just bits and flashes."

"Was it bad?" Caleb asked.

"Let's just get you back to sleep." His mother said soothingly. "It'll all be better in the morning."

Caleb rested his head back down on his pillow. His mother rubbed his arm soothingly and he took a deep breath and exhaled. His reascenion was over. And he didn't feel much different…or did he? His eyelids fluttered. He was tired, so very, very tired…

His eyes closed. He fell asleep instantly.

--

"Reid? Have you seen my purse?"

Still wrapped up in his warm covers, Reid poked his head out from under his mass of blankets.

"Which one?" He grumbled. "You only have about fifty."

Cass appeared in the doorway and glared at him.

"The one you got me for Christmas!"

"Oh." Reid mumbled, and buried his face in his pillow.

"Reid Alexander Garwin, do you know what time it is?"

"Yes mother." Reid drawled sarcastically.

Cass sighed.

"Don't you want to go see Caleb to make sure he's okay?"

Reid looked up from the pillow. The events of last night still had him a little rattled. He had never seen Caleb look so sick and awful. It was making him very nervous for his upcoming birthday.

"Can't we just call? I'm tired."

"Some best friend you are." Cass remarked and marched out of the bedroom.

"Alright, fine." Reid called and sat up, rubbing his eyes. "You win. Put some coffee on."

Cass popped her head around the doorway and grinned. "It's been ready for five minutes. Now get the hell up you lazy fuck!"

"Language!" Reid gasped, jumping to his feet and walking over to the door. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her forehead.

"You are a very rude girl. You should be punished."

"Don't even think about it." Cass smirked.

Reid laughed and kissed her.

--

Caleb awoke to the sound of Tyler and Val arguing loudly. He looked up to find them sitting at the edge of his bed, playing guitar hero.

"What are you guys doing?" He mumbled sleepily.

"Hey man! You're awake!" Tyler turned and beamed at him. "How are you?"

"I'm fine I guess." Caleb replied. "Where's Blake?"

"At her Saturday class." Val answered. "Do you want me to make you some coffee? I'm getting sick of beating this loser."

"Hey!" Tyler said indignantly.

Caleb smiled. "Alright I'll take over."

He got up and scooted towards the end of his bed. He noticed that Tyler was staring at him.

"Dude." Tyler said in a low voice.

"What?" Caleb frowned. Tyler was staring at him. Caleb's gaze immediately fell to his chest where he noticed a strange, small black mark that had definitely not been there the day before.

"Whoa." He replied, unsure of what else to say.

"Nobody told me that we got magical tattoos when we re-ascend!" Tyler laughed. "What do you think it means?"

"I have no idea." Caleb touched it gingerly. Almost instantly, pain seared in his head and his fingers shot back.

"If my mom doesn't know what this means," Caleb said slowly. "We might have to make a weekend trip to Ipswich."

--

**Author's Note: **Short, I know. But hey! At least I finally updated! I haven't given up on this story guys. I finally got a wonderful sneaky idea about what is going to happen next. So stay tuned! Pretty, pretty please review! I dance for reviews! I am urged to update faster with reviews! Okay I'll stop begging..but seriously..hit that button and let me know what you think!


End file.
